


The Mighty Fall

by IceHeartedPunk



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:58:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2363567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceHeartedPunk/pseuds/IceHeartedPunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where is the best place for an insecure, brilliant teen and a heart-broken prideful ass to meet? A Fall out Boy concert of course. Jean Kirstein is looking to cope with his recent break up by rocking out, Armin Arlert is just looking to see his favorite band perform without dying in the midst of it. What happens when these two meet? What will happen once they go back to their regular lives? Will these two bond more than expected, or will they never speak again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Take Over, The Breaks Over

**Author's Note:**

> This is the very first piece of fan fic I have ever written so bare with me. This also means that this is my first SnK fic as well! I haven't decided what characters will come in when so just know it isn't just the four dweebs through this entire timeline. Well I hope you like it and that you don't hate me after. If you see anything that seems weird just let me know. Enjoy!

Jean couldn’t believe that he was about to experience one of the most amazing performances of his adolescent life. The young man was waiting for entry to the Fall Out Boy concert, he’s been anticipating this for months. His parents decided his 18th birthday was the appropriate time to give him a gift he would actually enjoy.

Jean couldn’t help but jump up and down, “I can’t believe I am about to be within 100 feet of one of my all time favorite bands! Marco can you believe this? I mean how often is it that I actually get a birthday gift this great?”

The freckled teen turned to his best friend, "Since we were kids your parents seemed to always get the exact opposite of what you wanted heh! But I’m so stoked that you actually considered taking me to this, I totally thought Mikasa would be your one and only choice.” Mikasa was Jean's girlfriend, Jean was always with her, her long black hair had some sort of spell on Jean boy. Jean was really in love with her, but his last relationship had been the same as well. Jean always clung to the boyfriends or girlfriends he had, he tended to annoy them at some point, ending in heart break for the little lover boy.

Jean’s face showed a flicker of pain.

_**Why did he have to bring her up? I just wanted to let loose today and enjoy some music.** _

Marco saw the small expression change, “Jean, what’s wrong? Did something major happen between you and Mikasa, or have you just been a stubborn dweeb toward her lately?” Jean was also a very cocky guy who had too much pride to admit when he'd done something wrong.

Jean didn’t like it when Marco prodded into his relationships, he tended to always bring up minor things that were wrong with him as if it was totally Jean’s fault that whenever a fight took place. Jean stood staring into Marco’s eyes that seemed to be so full of judgement.

_**No! I can’t tell him about Mikasa he’s just going to bring me down like always, he’ll tell me that everything was my fault in the first place, that I should start thinking about other people’s feelings more often.** _

Marco knew he tended to blame Jean for the troubles in his relationships, but this time he had seem Jean with the raven haired girl. Jean was so happy with her and he saw that Jean had changed for the better for her, so he knew Jean couldn’t have really been the only trigger for whatever had happened. Marco coughed, “ Hey man, I know what ever happened probably wasn’t your fault, I mean you practically did everything Mikasa had ever asked of you. So I’m on your side here no matter what.”

Jean decided that he couldn’t hide things from his best friend, “Alright man, so, Mikasa broke up with me out of the blue. I begged and pleaded that she stay with me, tell me what I did wrong, and let me improve myself for her, but she used the line ‘It’s not you, it’s me.’” Jean knew that it was definitely his fault when those word left the mouth of the porcelain girl. Jean bit his bottom lip from remembering the situation, “ She looked me square in the eye when she ended it, she didn’t look hurt at all, she was a stone wall that gave me no explanation.”

Marco squinted wondering what the hell could cause such a thing, “Man that is harsh and really uncalled for. At the very least she could have blamed everything on you being a horrible slob, let’s face it she did hate it, she is an Ackerman afterall. But hey man, let’s forget about that for tonight and let’s try to get Patrick’s attention with our great lip syncing and jumping!” Marco then started hopping around the bothered teen, Jean couldn’t help but laugh at this dork he called a friend.

 

 

* * *

 

Armin stood dazed by the vibe, he could feel so much just from waiting to get into the concert. He and Eren, his closest friend, had been planning this for what seemed like forever, but their expectations didn’t even make a close comparison to what they were experiencing now.

Eren’s eyes were wandering everywhere, “Armin! Can you believe this?! Look at all these people!” The excited boy grabbed Armin’s hands and stared into blonde’s azure eyes. The two young boys weren't used to being around so many people at once, they two always stuck together, no one could come between them, but no one usually even tried to approach the two.

The petite teen hadn’t said a word since they had arrived, everything seemed so majestic to him. “Hey Earth to Armin, Come in Armin, This is commander Jaeger, Come in Armin!” Eren was reaching the end of his fuse, he hated when Armin spaced out like this, it usually meant he was so nervous that he would probably pass out, or that he had to take a shit. Right now both of those choices wouldn't be good for their circumstances at the moment, "Ughhh! Come on Armin, don't die on me now!"

The blonde shook himself out of his daze, “Oh! Hey, look Eren, the line is moving, we can finally get in! Hurry up, before things get too crazy.” The shaggy haired, brunette scoffed at his friend and was led away by the now excited boy.

Armin’s and Eren’s seats were nowhere near each other, a certain, less responsible, young man, decided he could wait to buy his seat. The two split off once they passed the bag search. Armin was now on his own, he was definitely letting his nerves get the best of him at this point. Armin had very low self confidence so just doing simple tasks, or doing something alone caused him to freak out a bit. That boy's brain really could be too much for him to handle sometimes.

_**W-what if if I-I get hurt? I mean, I am really close to the stage. What if I get lost and can’t find Eren after all this?** _

Armin couldn’t control himself, he started hyperventilating a bit. He began to search the crowd for Eren once he got to his seat. The blonde caught a glimpse of his bestie who mouthed, “You got this, just have fun.”

That seemed to calm his nerves a bit, so he turned forward and caught a glimpse of the boys who were to be sitting next to him. The slightly taller boy had a broader build, parted, dark hair, a pair of light brown eyes, and freckles, they seemed to make him way less intimidating. The other was slightly shorter, he wore a two toned undercut, and had golden eyes, they somehow had a look in them that was similar to Eren’s eyes. Armin was always jealous of that type of gleam, he wanted to be filled with that kind of confidence and pride too.

“Hey Marco, look we’re lucky, looks like we get to be near a newbie, she seems pretty cute!”

_**Are they talking about me? How can they even tell that I'm not used to this? Am I shaking or something? Do I look that scared?** _

“Jean stop that, you’re probably frightening her even more with your stupid horse face.” The shorter guy was obviously very offended, “Ha, well, at least I don’t look like I just came from a coal mine.” The two continued to bicker that way a little longer.

Armin wanted to laugh at their name calling but since he didn't know them he didn't feel it was appropriate, so instead he interjected, “U- umm, excuse me, um, I-I’m not a girl, I’m a boy actually, my name is Armin.” Armin has been mistaken for a girl for a large portion of his life. It probably wasn’t the best idea for him to grow out his hair, when he has such a small build. But he did enjoy the softness of it so he usually kept it cropped to just above his shoulders. But he mainly kept it that way to remember his father who had worn his hair the same way for a good portion of his life.

The so-called “horse-face” turned his attention to Armin, at first he looked shocked, but then he shot back with, “Oh, so you have a name, I see, well I’m Jean, and this freckled mess here is Marco. We’d be happy to keep you company tonight, it can feel really strange at first, but we’ll have fun,” the teen then winked at the shorter one.

Armin's nerves seemed to settle from the help of these very attractive welcoming guys. He could picture himself having a ball with these two.

_**These two seem really sweet, I bet they have great girlfriends.** _

* * *

Walking down the endless steps, Jean joked about stage diving and kissing Pete Wentz,

“I’m loading on the chapstick now, get ready to see the most wonderful kiss of your life,” Marco giggled then shoved the daydreaming dweeb, “You know, I guess I’ll be kind of jealous of Pete, he’ll get to punch you square in the face.”

Looking completely horrified, Jean turned down the aisle looking to find their spots. A smirk broke out on the boy’s face, he saw a blue, doe eyed blonde sitting alone looking like they were about to piss their pants. A grin found its way out Jean’s mouth,  “Hey Marco, look we’re lucky, looks like we get to be near a newbie, she seems pretty cute.”  

Marco rolled his eyes, “Jean stop that, you’re probably frightening her even more with your stupid horse face,” the freckled boy knew his friend was on the rebound and would find someway to fill his void, he also realized that this blonde seemed to be the complete opposite of Mikasa, this helped further prove his theory. Jean felt very offended by that nickname, “Ha, well, at least I don’t look like I just came from a coal mine.” Their named calling continued until they heard a soft voice, “U- umm, excuse me, um, I-I’m not a girl, I’m a boy actually, my name is Armin.”

Jean was shocked, he couldn’t think of how to react for a minute.

_**How is HE so adorable? His eyes are sparkling and are as clear as water. His build is so small and girlish, it makes me want to sweep him off his feet and cuddle him. Woah am I really having these thoughts after Mikasa just broke up with me? But hey I came here to actually have fun, not to just sulk on what that woman did to me.** _

He finally recovered from his shock, “Oh, so you have a name, well I’m Jean, and this freckled mess here is Marco. We’d be happy to keep you company tonight, it can feel really strange at first, but we’ll have fun.”

_**Okay man just keep your cool, you can show him the time of his life. And if that happens maybe he could even help you take your mind off of Mikasa.** _

* * *

Jean hadn’t cut eye contact with Armin so Marco decided to intervene, “Hey guys, we better go stand up front before it gets too crowded.” Marco knew Jean all too well and knew that he wouldn't stop until this kid was his. The two boys both turned to Marco and nodded while getting up. The three found a great spot, Armin even turned and found that he could see Eren, who seemed to be making friends with people around him as well.

Not two long later the opening bands’ performances were through, Fall Out Boy was coming out. Everything turned into one big blob of screams. The music started and everyone went insane. The trio of boy started singing and jumping around. Armin turned around, made eye contact with Eren and then started dancing. The two boys had choreographed dances to most of the songs.

Jean and Marco turned to see this act of brilliance that had a lot of sex appeal to it. Jean wasn't going to lie to himself he was impressed by these moves and was slightly getting turned on by them. Jean bent to speak into the golden boy’s ear, “hey watcha doin’ there bud?” Armin had forgotten about the two, “ Oh my best friend, Eren, is actually up there, heh, we sorta of have these dances that we always do.” The two taller boys watched for a bit, got the feel of the dance, and then joined in. Jean burst into laughter, “Marco, I feel like a sex god when I dance like this, this is actually amazing,” the freckled teen snicked to himself, “It’s funny you say that, you look like you are having a seizure.” Armin laughed a laugh that was so childish and pure, anyone would be forced to smile from hearing it. The boys continued to dance until the situation became more crammed.

_**Dang it! Why do I have to be so short? I can barely see the stage at this point. I wish I was as tall as Jean and Marco!** _

As if reading Armin’s mind Jean bent down, “Hey are things getting too steamy down there? Wanna get on my shoulders?” Armin’s eyes glistened from his joy, “Y-yes, that would be really cool.” A minute later Amin was in the air, seeing everything perfectly, lights were shining upon him face causing his smile to sparkle even brighter than usual.

Marco shot a glance at Jean, it basically said, I know what you are doing here. Jean honestly couldn’t help himself, he felt a pull to this guy, everytime he looked into those eyes he felt something pure. Armin was helping Jean cope over Mikasa just by being so innocent.

_**Armin has really got a hold of me and he doesn’t even know it. Now the question is, is he attracted to guys? Maybe this kid hasn’t had enough experience to know yet. God, I hope he’ll go out with me. I need him to distract me from what that raven haired girl did to me.** _


	2. Where Did The Party Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man I apologize for the nearly two month wait for this chapter. I am a horrible person, but hey it happens right? This chapter cusses a bit but I'm sure there is worse, but if you aren't comfortable with that it is understandable. 
> 
> I used Newport Harbor and CDM for the rivalry and because I consider them to have strong water polo teams which is important to me. I did not go to either school, but I will be using places I know throughout these works because I am not very creative.

_*After concert*_

Armin finally hopped off of Jean’s shoulders, “Wow Jean, I can’t believe you are so nice! I probably had one of the best views tonight and it’s all thanks to you!” Jean was blushing, he didn’t think he could make someone so happy with something so simple.

Jean looked down at his shoes to hide his blush, “Hey Armin, what would you say if I asked you to get some pizza with us right now?” Armin hesitated for a second “Well I’d say no.” Jean looked up astonished “W-Why not?”

Armin started to scan the crowd, “ Well I sorta need to find Eren right now, but if your offer still stands after I find him, then I’d be happy to go,” the boy said smiling at Jean. Jean let out a breath that he didn’t realize he was holding, “ Yes! Of course! Hey wanna exchange numbers? We’ll find a pizza parlor with somewhere to sit while you find your friend, then you can text or call me when you’re reunited.” Armin patted his pockets and pulled out his phone, “Yeah that’d actually be great,” he shoved his phone into Jean’s hand, “Here, you enter your number and call yourself.” Armin continued to search his surroundings for his other half.

Jean grabbed the phone and added his number to the contacts under the name “Jean the Heart-throb” followed by a heart emoji. Jean reached his arm out proud of his accomplishment, “Here you go Sunshine! Marco and I will head out now, don’t forget about me now, alright?”

Armin flashed his pearly whites, “ How in the world can I forget someone like you, I mean you were kind enough to keep me in the air all night.” A blush started to form on the blonde’s cheeks, but Jean thought it was very cute. Waves were exchanged and Armin dashed off to find his beloved friend before the green eyed boy got too annoyed.

Jean was definitely counting this as a date with the boy, even if they were being accompanied by their friends, lots of first dates involve friends. Jean turned to Marco, “Alright man, let’s go find a pizza place that hopefully will also serve coffee.” Jean’s attention hadn’t really been on Marco during the concert, it seemed like a few more freckles had appeared on Marco’s smiling face.

 

* * *

_*Pizza Parlor*_ **  
**

Jean and Marco had found a nice family Italian restaurant, " Please tell me you serve coffee," Jean practically screamed. The young hostess welcomed the boys " You are in luck, we were just starting a new pot." Jean composed himself a bit more, " Well in that case can we please get a booth for four? I'd also like the most romantic spot in the house." The greeter nodded and led them to a secluded corner that was dimly lighted and seemed very cozy.

Jean couldn't stop moving, it wasn't because of his strong coffee either, " What if Armin's friend doesn't want to come and forces him to go home? What if Armin gets lost? What if Armin's in love with his friend?" Marco couldn't stop shaking, he was laughing at Jean's nerves " It is going to be fine, do you really like this guy like that? I mean, you did just meet the guy." Jean looked extremely offended, " Am I not allowed to like someone and want to get to know them? Mikasa obviously was allowed to, considering she's dating someone new already, so why can't I?" Marco could tell if he didn't change the subject then Jean would take a turn for the worst, " I didn't mean it in that way, I just meant that it is surprising that you guys click already. It is crazy but cool, so I encourage you."

Jean was about to say something, but he was distracted by his phone that had vibrated in his pocket, “Oh God, it’s Armin. He said They’re on their way over, but it is still overly crowded so it may take a while. He also said they are starving so we should order something to eat now. Oh man Marco, he used the skull emoji, he’s so adorable.” Marco rolled his eyes, Jean was already getting obsessed, but it was fine as long as things ended okay.

 

* * *

_*20 minutes later*_

Armin and Eren stumbled through the door shivering from the drastic change in temperature. Jean eyed the new addition to the concert group, he thought the guy looked  familiar, but he couldn’t figure out where he had seen him before. Jean stood up, “ Hey guys! Back here, it’s pretty warm back here!” The boys headed over, they started to sprint when they saw the waitress set a pizza in front of Jean.

Eren got there first and scooted into the booth next to Marco, leaving Armin to sit next to Jean. Eren was practically drooling looking at the steaming pie “Hey Eren, how about you introduce yourself before you dive in?” Armin decided manners always came first. Eren scowled at the blonde knowing he was being rude but he didn’t need to be embarrassed. “Hi, I am Eren Jaeger. It is nice to meet you, I am happy that you helped my best friend survive tonight.”

Jean smirked, “No problem, I’m Jean, and this here is my best bud Marco,” the two both flashed cheesy grins. Eren looked at the two nodding, then looking intently at Marco, “Woah man those are some nice freckles you have there, as a kid I always wanted some and would grab a sharpie and dot up my face.” Marco chuckled, “Wow, no one has ever complimented them before, people like Jean just call me dumb nicknames.” Eren laughed, “Well they’re pretty sick in my opinion. Hey, can we talk and eat at the same time? I’m starved and have you seen Armin, he looks like he can shrivel up at any second.” Jean looked down at Armin who looked up at him with a shy smile and slight nod, “ Oh yeah, go for it guys.”

Everyone scarfed down their first slice pretty quickly. Jean was content enough to speak and eat at the same time now, “So Eren, do you play any sports, you seem to be pretty fit for the most part.” Eren looked up somewhat surprised, “Actually I play water polo.” Jean was intrigued, “ Oh yeah? So do I, what position do you play?” The brunette’s eyes brightened “ I was the starting, varsity, set player for Newport Harbor all four years.” Jean almost spit his coffee out onto Marco and Eren, “ You’re that dirty little sprinter, aren’t you? Do you know how long it took for the scratches you left to heal!” Eren got heated, “You’re that fucking suit grabbing asshole that kept trying to hold me under! You play so dirty, just like the rest of Corona Del Mar’s players. You guys may be fast, but no one tops me.” The two were yelling at this point , Amin and Marco had to pull them apart, “Guys, it’s just a sport, don’t make school rivalries more intense.” Marco’s words seemed to calm them down, Armin still had a hold on Jean.

Marco seemed to be asking Eren about his training regimen. Armin looked into Jean’s golden eyes and squeezed his arm a bit, “I saw that game, it was intense. Even though Eren would never admit this to you, he did agree with me, when I pointed out, that you had a really hot body.” Jean blushed, this was the confirmation he had needed tonight, “ Hah thank you, you don’t look so bad yourself,” he winked, “Hey you want to hang out sometime? I live in Newport, we could get to know each other better.” It was Armin’s turn to feel flattered, “Yeah I’d really like that, I’d suggest we hang out tonight, but we both have friends with us and Eren’s friend happens to be picking us up.”

Jean gawked with his jaw hanging slightly ajar, “Uhh, well Marco and I came here separately, so if you want I could take you home and we can- uh you know- hang out and Eren can either go with his friend, I bet Marco wouldn’t even mind taking him home if he had to.”  Armin’s eyes brightened, he pulled Jean closer, “Are you serious? Yes I’d want to.” Armin’s excited squeals had gotten Eren’s attention, “What’s so damn exciting over there, man?” Marco had a smirk on his face, he could tell by Jean’s expression that Jean and Armin would be seeing each other a whole lot more. Armin’s excitement faded a bit, “ Would you mind if I hung out with Jean tonight, instead of you? I mean, you are fun but I don’t want to hang out at your house after tonight’s fun, I still want to be out and about.” Eren scowled for a second then smirked, “ Yeah I don’t mind, that’s fine I’ll just call one of the guys from the team over to hang out.” Armin reached across, pulling Eren into a tight hug. “Thank you so much, I love you so much! Ahhhhhhhh thanks for making me go to this.”

* * *

 

After one long hug fest and one spillage, the guys decided it was time to split off. Armin wiggled a bit, “I should probably go to the restroom before we leave” Marco nodded, “I should do the same, I haven’t gone since before the concert.” The two headed off leaving the two aggressive ones to themselves. Eren was the first to speak, “ Hey man, what’s your game? You just met the punk.” Jean huffed, “That’s none of your damn business, but if you must know, I just think he’s a cool kid, and he’s cute.” Eren’s face went red “What the fuck man? Where do you think tonight is going? Don’t you think it’s a little weird that you are hanging out with him alone so quickly?” The taller boy felt offended, “ I’m not going to do anything without consent, but really it wouldn’t go that far, I’m not desperate. I’m just lonely, my girlfriend and I just fucking broke up and I want to be out with someone and I happen to think that Armin is rad and cool to be around.” Eren sympathized with Jean a bit knowing how bad some break ups could be, “ Fine, I understand you, but you don’t know Armin or his past and he doesn’t know yours. So don’t get ahead of yourself, if I find out things got carried away I will show up to your door and kick your ass like in that game, and this time there will be no ref to stop me.” Before Jean could respond Marco and Armin were coming back chatting up a storm.

Eren stood up, “Armin I’m leaving now, my ride is down the street. Please be safe and call me if you need something. I’ll tell your grandpa that you are at my place.” Armin hugged Eren, “Thank you so much for getting me here tonight Eren.” Eren grunted, patting Armin’s back as a way of saying no worries, “It was nice meeting you Marco, still jealous of the freckles. Jean,” he said with a nod.

Armin, Jean, and Marco left as well, walking in the opposite direction as Eren over to the parking structure where they had both parked. They reached the stairs, Marco bid his farewell and travelled up the steps. Armin was jumpy, but in a good way, “So where to now Mr. Heart-throb?” Jean blushed remembering the contact entry, “Well sunshine, I was thinking we could head back toward Newport.” Armin pouted, “ that doesn’t sound very fun, that sounds like we’ll be heading home soon.” Jean cracked a smile “Trust me, I’ll make sure we have a good time,” Jean led the way to his car with a smile, ignoring all the pestering questions Armin was rattling off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will definitely have some cute Jearmin action, more dancing Armin possibly, possibly nudity? I don't know, we will see.
> 
> It'd be really cool if I could get some feed back, so I am proposing an idea, would you guys like me to post a one shot describing Eren's eventful night, or should I have Eren talk to Armin about his night without the in depth details?
> 
> Hey if you have any fanart you can submit it to me on tumblr ( http://mayorofdeath.tumblr.com/ ) you should also start up a conversation with me because I'm a dweeb and I'll probably fall in love with you.
> 
> I am aiming to post the next chapter within the next two weeks, but if that doesn't happen I'd like to apologize now. Thank you for reading! You are lovely!


End file.
